


Апокалипсис со скидкой, без смс

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: FB 2015 [21]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 midi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апокалипсис со скидкой, без смс

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: миди, 9 800 слов  
> Фандом: Хищник  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Хищник, человек  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма, экшн  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: овеянный славой воин, консультант "Орифлейм" и... зомби-апокалипсис!  
> Предупреждения: неграфичная расчлененка, упоминания людоедства и сопливый хэппи-энд.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Апокалипсис со скидкой, без смс"

– Подумайте! Кремовая формула! Очищение и уход! Такого вам никто не предложит! 

Райан всем весом налегал на руки молчаливых охранников, тащивших его к выходу, и продолжал выкрикивать нейролингвистические паттерны. Почему-то в этот раз они не срабатывали.

– Стопроцентные растительные экстракты! Натуральное происхождение! Мать вашу, не хотите предаться томной неге в аккордах миндаля и синей розы?

– Мать не трогай! – рявкнул охранник.

Второй промолчал, но придал Райану значительное ускорение приложением колена о задницу.

– Нейтрализует неприятные запахи! – на автомате договорил Райан, пробегая последние несколько шагов.  
Прозрачные двери закрылись с мягким шорохом. Райан сплюнул и оглянулся.

Торговля каталожными изделиями была прибыльной, но иногда просто приводила в отчаяние. В последний раз Райан так накалывался, когда пытался продать калеваламсферическогоиюга в водороде. Для чем-то там дышащих калевал это оказалось сродни объявлению геноцида.

В этот раз в него хотя бы не стреляли.

Пройдясь туда-сюда, Райан так и не смог заставить себя уйти. Огромное здание «БашниХинаури» так и притягивало взгляд, сверкая стеклянными скульптурами, изображавшими самые достойные деяния великих воинов. Причем каждая такая скульптура защищалась гиперполем, что тоже стоило бешеных денег.

Они просто обязаны купить его продукцию!

Хотя, возможно, расчеты были не совсем верны. Изначально Райан полагал, что воины, переквалифицировавшиеся в акул большого бизнеса, будут более склонны к мирским утехам, например, к умащиванию шкуры полезными маслами и притирками. Это же совершенно не круто, когда дорогущий стигийский костюм рвется прямо на хозяине, потому что тот не удосужился потереть локти пемзой от Шолльс. Сдавленно выругавшись, Райан потер все еще болящий копчик.

– Я приду завтра, и мы еще посмотрим, кто кого! – крикнул он.

Вряд ли хоть кто-то из жителей башни обратил на него внимание. Нервно разглаживая так и норовящий свернуться в трубочку цветастый галстук из дешевой синтетики, Райан направился к стоянке лит-кэбов. Тащиться пришлось добрых метров четыреста. Его собственный притулился с краю в самой дешевой зоне – без антивандального щита.

Бдительно осмотрев лит-кэб, Райан убедился, что верная машина не пострадала. Метрах в ста ошивались какие-то смутные типы. На всякий случай Райан погрозил им кулаком, впрочем, стараясь делать этоне слишком выразительно. Вдруг у них окажется хорошее зрение.

Запихнувшись в кресло управления, Райан послал еще пару мысленных проклятий тому, кто придумал ограничения по габаритам. В стандартной комплектации увеличить место водителя не представлялось возможным. Поэтому приходилось втягивать пузо и дышать через раз. Что за невезуха!

Райанмечтательно прикрыл глаза. Куратор второго уровня обещал, что всего через год он уже сможет прикупить продвинутую модель, в которой размер и положение кресла пилота могут варьироваться. Прошло уже полгода. 

Он вытащил токен и потянулся к считывателю, когда мимо окна что-то пронеслось.

Райан вздрогнул, токен выскользнул из толстых пальцев и упал прямо под ноги.

– Блядь! – с выражением сказал Райан.

Достать упавшее было почти немыслимо. Поэтому под его креслом давно скопились залежи фантиков, оберток, чеков и мелких монеток. Он раз за разом собирался провести генеральную уборку, но дальше намерений не заходило. В конце концов, от пары монеток он бы не обеднел. Куда уж дальше.

Но без токена лит-кэб не работал. Райан откинулся на спинку кресла, утер пот со лба и тяжело вздохнул. Отстегиваться, вылезать, корячиться на бетоне посадочной площадки... Брюки пачкать!

– Да твою же мать! – он грохнул кулаком по подлокотнику. – Господь, ты там совсем просрал все очи?!

Господь не отвечал, как всегда слишком занятый своими делами.

Райан помолчал, надеясь, что вот-вот проснется – и тогда сможет заново поехать в Башни, и, конечно же, попробует там гораздо более выгодную стратегию, которая уж точно приведет его к успеху.

Проснуться не удалось. Стиснув зубы, он принялся отстегиваться. По пути одна из пуговиц на рубашке оторвалась. Он не успел поймать ее, и верткая гадина ускакала туда же, куда и токен. Эти твари совершенно точно сговорились.

Райан распахнул дверцу и с трудом вылез. Подозрительные типы оказались гораздо ближе, чем в прошлый раз. Вид у них был совершенно обдолбанный, поэтому Райан заторопился. Махнув рукой на целостность брюк, он опустился на колени и наклонился, заглядывая под сиденье. Собственное пузо мешало, да еще и спина начала побаливать. 

Шипя проклятья, Райан сунул руку под сиденье и начал шарить. То и дело он натыкался на самое разномастное говно и уже почти поклялся себе сделать уборку ежедневным ритуалом, когда пальцы наткнулись на хорошо знакомый прямоугольник холодного металла.

– Ага! – торжествующе воскликнул он и дернулся назад. Спину пронзила резкая боль.

Райан ахнул и застыл в согнутом положении. Рука подергивалась, боль простреливала от поясницы до самой грудины. Он начал считать. На сорока пяти боль медленно затихла. Пошевелив плечами, Райан с облегчением убедился, что может двигаться как прежде. С грацией и изяществом бегемота, но тем не менее. Он очень осторожно попятился, чувствуя каждую крошку на треклятом бетоне, впивающуюся в колени.

Теперь рука застряла под сиденьем. Уже почти всхлипнув от злости,Райан просто разжал пальцы и прижал токен ладонью. В таком варианте операция закончилась успехом. 

С облегчением достав на свет божий токен, Райан перевел дух, оперся на кромку машины и начал с кряхтением воздвигаться из коленопреклоненного положения. За открытую дверцу цепляться он не рискнул – вдруг оторвется.

А наконец-то поднявшись, он практически нос к носу столкнулся с уродом. 

Благо, их разделяло стекло. Райан шарахнулся назад, едва разглядел испещренное язвами лицо. Урод широко разевал рот и хрипел. 

Спина под рубашкой мгновенно взмокла. Райан лихорадочно оглянулся, пытаясь понять, как урод мог подобраться настолько бесшумно. Хотя, конечно, за собственным сипением он и глайдер бы не услышал...

Урод дернулся вперед и ударил лбом в окно. На стеклопластике остался мутный потек желтоватого цвета.

– Эй, ты че творишь! – заорал Райан, выходя из себя. – Оборзел, ублюдок? А ну пошел! Вызову охрану, слышь, ты! 

Урод откинул голову назад, разинул рот, полный гнилых зубов, и снова долбанулся. Теперь на стекле остались красные кровянистые разводы и еще несколько кусочков кожи.

– Эй!– почти завизжал Райан. Ах ты сука!

Он выскочил из-за двери и всей массой двинулся на урода. Может, дратьсяон и не умел, но задавить весовым преимуществом – еще как.  
Он толкнул урода в грудь, преодолевая отвращение. Урод отшатнулся, несколько раз щелкнул челюстями и вытянул руки к Райану. Действовал он вроде бы неловко, но так быстро, что Райан даже моргнуть не успел. Длинные грязные пальцы впились в запястье. Райан присел на месте от боли – сжались эти пальцы словно костяные клещи.

– Отпусти! – пискнул он. 

От страха перехватило горло, и внушительного рыка не получилось.

Урод рванулся вперед, по-змеиному выбрасывая голову. Челюсти щелкнули прямо перед носом у Райана. Теперь настала его очередь отшатываться. А поскольку урод весил куда больше, чем пушинка, на ногах Райан не удержался.

– А-а!

Грохот собственного падения перекрыл вопль. Урод рвался к его горлу – теперь Райан был в этом совершенно точно уверен. Дергая рукой, захваченной в плен, другой он яростно отталкивал елозящего на нем гада. 

– Охрана! на помощь! Убивают! Вашу...

Договорить он не успел. Урод блеванул на него, и Райан едва успел увернуться, пряча лицо. В воздухе завоняло самой натуральной падалью.

– Ах ты сука! – тонко крикнул Райан. – Ну получай!

И он рванулся в сторону, перекатываясь набок. 

Да, он был жирный. Да, ему трудно было впихнуть пузо между креслом и приборной панелью. Он, черт возьми, уже давно не видел свой собственный член без помощи зеркала.

Но зато он был тяжелый.

Перевалившись, он утащил урода за собой и, содрогаясь от отвращения, перевалился еще дальше. Урод оказался под ним, и Райан с удовлетворением услышал, как хрустят ребра нападавшего. 

В последний момент он спохватился, что урод может вцепиться в него зубами, но тот даже не брыкался. 

Райан задрыгал ногами, пытаясь встать, потерпел неудачу и в отчаянии перекатился еще раз. Лежа на боку, он с отвращением отпихнул от себя тело. Грязь, кровь и какая-то блевота размазались по его костюму. 

Отодрав от себя мертвую хватку пальцев, Райан отбросил переломанную кисть, оторвавшуюся от руки, с трудом сел, огляделся и неожиданно сам для себя разрыдался. 

Ужас накатывал постепенно. 

На него только что напали! Какой-то больной, сумасшедший, монстр!

И он его убил!

Райан рыдал, не рискуя стирать слезы с измазанного лица. Дыхание начало сбиваться, перешло в кашель, и наконец он тонко завыл, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Попробовал подтянуть колени к груди, но потерпел неудачу. Задыхаясь, плача и всхлипывая, он начал подниматься, опираясь на лит-кэб всем весом. В глазах плавала слезная муть и белые звездочки. От подскочившего давления сердце бухало не просто в ушах, а прямо под куполом черепа, словно собиралось пробить там дырку.

Райан засипел, с трудом прекратил судорожные сокращения в горле и часто задышал, оглядываясь. К его удивлению, охрана не бежала. Никто не спешил засвидетельствовать чудовищный поступокРайанаКольмци, порядочного гражданина, холостяка тридцати двух лет, рост сто девяносто, вес сто сорок восемь, глаза карие, ранее не привлекался, последнее место работы –корпорация по производству экологически чистых продуктов «Орифало». Домашних животных не имеет.

Райанвсхлипнул еще раз, вытер руку о пиджак, машинально отметив, что тот треснул по боковому шву, и полез в карман. Носовые платки всегда были при нем – из-за комплекции он потел настолько обильно, что утираться приходилось чуть ли не каждые двадцать минут, если не глотать водостопперы. А Райан как-то прочитал в популярном журнале, что нельзя задерживать воду в организме. Поэтому стопперами пользовался только во время важных встреч.Короче говоря, платок был очень кстати.

Тщательно вытерев лицо одной рукой, он попытался очистить костюм, но понял, что занятие этобесперспективное. Кинув платок на землю рядом с трупом, он решил смиренно ждать. Все равно скрыться от полиции невозможно.Пальцы болели, он разжал их и с тупым изумлением уставился на токен.

Дикая мысль скрыться с места преступления посетила его и угасла так же быстро, как полыхнула.Оставалось уповать только на смягчающие обстоятельства и статью о самообороне. Он даже оружия-то никакого не использовал. Ну, если не считать свое брюхо.

Он прождал добрых десять минут, прежде чем понял, что полиции нет лишком долго. Либо охрана стоянки не вызвала их, решив отпустить толстяка с миром, либо они были слишком заняты.

На подгибающихся ногах Райан осторожно двинулся к выходу. Он уже принял самоубийственное, но граждански верное решение позвонить в полицию самостоятельно, предварительно наведавшись в офис владельцев стоянки.

Сверху раздался отчаянный рев двигателя. Сердце екнуло и снова подпрыгнуло, но теперь провалилось куда-то к пяткам. Райан задрал голову и увидел полицейский глайдер. Обреченность накрыла его с головой. Он медленно поднял руки, раскрыл одну ладонь, спохватился, что в другой все еще токен, спешносунул ее в карман, тут же испугался, что подумают, будто он лезет за оружием, и вздернул обе руки так быстро, что пиджак снова треснул. На этот раз – под мышками.

Глайдер пронесся над стоянкой, и Райан удивился, как сильно лихачат полицейские. 

В следующее мгновение глайдер врубился в стену Башни.

– Твою мать! – вырвалось у Райана.

Едва стих грохот рвущихся стабилизаторов, как Райан снова услышал шум – на другой стороне стоянки. Множество невнятных голосов, мычащих и кричащих, и ни одного различимого слова. Мгновением позже поверх этих воплей взлетел и почти сразу же оборвался пронзительный женский визг. Райан дернулся в сторону крика и тут же остановился. Почему-то ему показалось, что кричавшей уже вряд ли можно помочь. Он панически оглянулся. В Башне красовалась дыра, из которой тянулись клубы дыма, и стеклянный град все еще сыпался на мостовую.

Чертова стоянка была в таком месте, где нормальные люди не ходят. Райан еще раз вытер ладонь о пиджак и задумался, почему стоянку не подняли на одну из крыш.

Он все-таки сделал два шага в сторону криков, и тут же попятился. Невероятно обострившийся слух подсказал, что крики и шум начали приближаться к нему. 

Раздались глухие удары, взвыло несколько сигнализаций, и наконец он увидел, как из-за сплошной стены сверкающих глайдеров и флаеров выныривают люди.

Не люди – уроды.

Монстры.

Они вскакивали на машины, карабкались по гладким крышам, махали руками, разбрызгивая кровь и ошметки собственного мяса – и все они бежали к нему.

Райан опять тонко взвизгнул на вдохе и ринулся к лит-кэбу. Благо не пришлось открывать дверь – он буквально ворвался в кресло, вбившись в его жесткие пластиковые объятия. 

Токензастрял в кармане, и Райан яростно рвал карман, раздирая пиджак. Высвободив проклятую мелочь, он не успел остановить замах и врезался рукой в верхнюю окантовку двери. От боли взвыл вслух. На мгновение вся рука до локтя онемела, пропитываясь болью, и будь Райан в других обстоятельствах– не пожалел бы времени для громких многословных страданий. Но вместо этого он буквально силком разжал собственные пальцы, вытащил правой рукой токен и яростно ткнул его в слот управления.

Чертов лит-кэб наконец-то заработал. Райан лихорадочно сжал руль, потом спохватился и потянулся закрыть дверь. Он почти дотянулся до ручки, когда один из уродов в буквальном смысле рухнул с неба. 

Наверное, он прыгнул – Райан не успел разглядеть. Опять взвизгнув, Райан отшатнулся и ударил по педали.Старенький лит-кэб, не ожидавший такой прыти, расчихался нейтрино, под сиденьем что-то громко щелкнуло, а потом машина все-таки прыгнула в воздух. В следующее мгновение лит-кэб тряхнуло, и он завалился набок.

Задыхаясь, Райан впился в руль и уперся обеиминогами в пол. Инстинктивно он продолжал давить на педаль, и лит-кэб продолжал набирать высоту. Метнувшись полубезумным взглядом в сторону перекоса, Райан обнаружил, что на дверце повис урод. Глаза у него были тухлые, а пасть – хищной и красной.

– Свали, сука! – закричал Райан, выкручивая руль.

Дико завывая, лит-кэб заложил петлю. Райан тоже взвыл, осознав, что летит прямо вглубь улицы, туда, откуда примчались уроды. Он опять крутанул руль, совершенно не думая о том, что двигатель может не вынести.Лит-кэб заложил страшную петлю. Райана швырнуло в другую сторону, дверца захлопнулась, отшибив руку урода. Отрезала, оторвала, отчекрыжила.

Лит-кэб прыгнул в воздух, выравниваясь. Райан ударился головой о дверь. На мгновение все в глазах поплыло, он инстинктивно вновь завертел руль, и лит-кэб понесся куда-то, словно обезумивший.  
– Не-ет!  
Впереди стеклобетонным памятником – могильным памятником–возвышаласьгромада«БашниХинаури». Райан задергал руль, но лит-кэб действительно не выдержал издевательств, и руль с внезапной легкостью прокрутился, уже не управляя машиной.

Райан опять завизжал и совсем как ребенок закрыл лицо руками.

Лит-кэб врезался прямо в сталь, стекло и бетон, отражающие зарево пожара за спиной Райана.

* * *

Он не мог дышать. Чертова подушка безопасности буквально расплющивала его о сиденье. Средство спасения убивало его! Страшно болело сердце. А может, это были ребра, в которые врезался руль. 

Райан застонал и завозился. Он старался вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха, и с десятой попытки в груди словно лопнула невидимая пленка. Он жадно задышал, наслаждаясь каждым глотком кислорода. И пусть он был наполнен отчетливым запахом горелой резины и пластика, пылью и...

Райан вздрогнул. Он же врезался в Башню! 

Отчаянно завертев головой, Райан попытался высмотреть охранников. Учитывая репутацию семействаХинаури, охранники должны были примчаться раньше, чем он очнулся. Однако никто не спешил вытаскивать его из разбитой машины. Райана посетило жуткое предположение, что его специально бросили тут подыхать в назидание остальным нарушителям.

Кошмарная мысль придала ему сил. Он уперся обеими руками в подушку и принялся отжимать упрямый пенопролит. Несмотря на усилившуюся боль в ребрах, он медленно, но верно выдавливал материал к лобовому стеклу. Добившись того, что подушка отступила на добрых десять сантиметров, Райан перевел дух и попытался добраться до внутреннего кармана пиджака. Там он хранил набор походных миниатюр, включавших в себя суперсовременную опасную бритву, выполненную из легких композитных материалов, обеспечивающую легчайшее скольжение и комфортное бритье в любой ситуации.

Вздрогнув, он выбросил из головы привычно закрутившийся рекламный текст. 

Яростно тыкая бритвой в подушку,Райан ухитрился пропороть в ней несколько дырок, и дело пошло быстрее. Мелкоячеистые структуры проминались, Райан переводил дух и резал снова, выпуская из подушки воздух. Руки тряслись, глаза заливал пот, то и дело накатывало самое настоящее затмение. Райан дважды то ли терял сознание, то ли засыпал, однако не сдавался, продолжая кромсать подушку. 

За все это время к нему так никто и не пришел, и мысли это наводило самые черные. Райан постарался сосредоточиться на работе, отгоняя одинаково мрачные предположения, но они упорно возвращались. Вместе с воспоминаниями об уродах, атаковавших его машину.

На Сирии уже давненько не слыхали о политических беспорядках или массовых эпидемиях, хотя сама по себе планета была в реестре довольно опасных. Всех прибывших в обязательном порядке пичкали прививочным пакетом, от которого потом жопа чесалась так, что глаза на лоб лезли. Зато можно было не опасаться паразитарной лихорадки или...

Не успев додумать, Райан справился с последним куском подушки. Рука уперлась в лобовое стекло. Райан хотел крикнуть что-нибудь торжествующее, но из горла вырвался только хрип. Неожиданно Райан осознал, что дико хочет пить. Язык прилип к нёбу, в горле першило, зубы покрылись мерзким налетом. Будто слюнные железы давно перестали работать. Воздух был таким сухим и пыльным, что легкие шуршали как пергамент из местных лавочек.

Пыхтя, он принялся выкарабкиваться. Лит-кэб припарковался довольно удачно, влепившись в декоративную колонну, поэтому Райану не грозили занятия воздушной акробатикой. Он просто перевалился через порог и шлепнулся прямо на блестящий пол. Задыхаясь, он приподнялся на руках и рухнул снова. Дикая слабость охватывала все тело. Мелькнула мысль, что это-тои есть признаки заражения, но Райан зажмурился так, что стало больно думать. Приоткрыв один глаз, он осторожно посмотрел вперед. Пол был пыльным. Как будто в мощную систему кондиционирования кто-то высыпал полный грузовик песка.

Райан снова попытался сесть и на этот раз справился с нелегкой задачей. Тишина в Башне начинала пугать все сильнее. Он разрывался между желанием закричать, призывая на помощь, и смыться втихаря. Впрочем, второе было опять-таки бесполезным занятием. Система камер в Башне фиксировала каждое его движение. Райан повертел головой, ища эти самые камеры. Одну из них он увидел сразу же, на ней даже горел красный огонек записи. Райан помахал рукой и неуверенно улыбнулся. 

По-прежнему ничего не происходило. Кряхтя, он поднялся, хватаясь за лит-кэб. Переждав утомительное головокружение и даже приступ тошноты, Райан решил двинуться к выходу согласно указателям. Если что-то важное и происходило, то наверняка возле выхода. Там могли быть... Он задумался, что там могло быть. Логическая цепочка не выстраивалась. Махнув рукой, Райан начал обходить лит-кэб.

И почти сразу остановился. С другой стороны машины валялось тело. Райан закусил щеки от ужаса и уставился в стену. Потом очень осторожно, на всякий случай сощурившись, перевел взгляд обратно. Тело никуда не делось. И оно было все таким же... растерзанным.  
Райан тихонько всхлипнул, прижимая манжету ко рту. Собственный пиджак вонял пылью и потом, но хотя бы не кровью. Валяющееся на полу тело ею попросту истекло. Правда, она успела высохнуть, но зато само тело просто-таки разлагалось прямо на глазах. ТеперьРайан уверился в том, что Дамаск стал жертвой некоего заболевания. Вероятнее всего,зараженные очень быстро умирали. Наверное, вирус пришел с горячими пустынными ветрами. Иначе никак нельзя было объяснить такое количество пыли и такое мгновенное разложение.

Райан сделал крошечное движение в сторону, стараясь не дышать. Пальцы никак не желали отлепляться от лит-кэба, но он превозмог себя.

И услышал шаги.

Надо было бежать. Прятаться. Искать оружие. Но Райан застыл на месте как вкопанный. Бешеное сердцебиение выкачивало из него последние крохи энергии, ноги вросли в пол, голова готова была вот-вот лопнуть от вновь скакнувшего давления. Райан открыл рот, но по-прежнему не издал ни звука.

В Башне было слишком много коридоров. Он слышал шаги, но не видел, кто к нему приближается. Хотя... Пока тело было в ступоре, мозг неожиданно начал работать очень четко. В первую очередь Райан осознал, что идущий явно не болен: уверенные, четкие шаги. Во-вторых, он тяжелый, но не как сам Райан, потому что каждый шаг был выверен и точен. В-третьих, это была или очень щегольская обувь, или...

Незнакомец вывернул из-за угла.

Или когти.

Райан захрипел, разевая рот. На этот раз не от ужаса – он просто хотел сказать, что он жив, и что сожалеет о причиненном ущербе, и конечно же рассчитается, только ради бога, дайте хотя бы глоток воды...

Яутжа на мгновение остановился, а потом быстро и почти бесшумно метнулся к нему. Райан все в том же ступоре отсчитал ровно семь скачков, и яутжа остановился прямо перед ним. Длинная грива взметнулась, рука взлетела в воздух, Райан увидел тусклый металлический блеск.

– Стойте!

Отчаянный визг прорвался сквозь стиснувшиеся в сухой судороге связки. 

Клинок воткнулся в крышу лит-кэба в считанных сантиметрах от его головы. Дико выпучив глаза, Райан скосился на оружие, и понял, что если бы не дикое непонятное обезвоживание, то он сейчас и обоссался, и обгадился бы одновременно.

– Говори! –рявкнуляутжа, склоняясь к нему.

Клыки маячили так близко, что Райан едва не грохнулся в обморок.

– Что... говорить... – просипел он.

Сухой надсадный кашель вырвался из груди. Райан схватился за горло, замотал головой, задыхаясь, и сполз задом по лит-кэбу. Но в последний момент все же устоял.

– А, живой, – с непонятным удовлетворением пророкотал яутжа и выдернул клинок из машины.

Райан продолжал хвататься за горло. Яутжа осмотрел его с ног до головы, обошел лит-кэб, и когда Райан уже решил, что его бросили помирать, снова появился перед глазами отважного консультанта. В руках у него была стандартная бутылка. Райан узнал в ней собственную покупку, вспомнил, что она валялась на заднем сиденье, и потянулся к ней обеими руками. Яутжа перебросил ему наполовину опустошенную емкость, и Райан трясущимися руками сорвал крышку.

Первый же глоток принес невиданное, почти эротическое наслаждение. Сначала Райан хотел прополоскать рот, но быстро понял, что это будет преступлением против собственного организма. 

Проглотив все до капли, он постучал по донышку бутылки и с огорчением убедился, что больше из нее ничего не получит. Уронив бутыль на пол, он уставился на яутжа. Ссохшийся мозг, казалось, расправлялся с каждой секундой, пропитанный живительной влагой. Восстанавливались нейронные связи, прояснялись мысли, и Райан наконец-то сообразил, кто стоит перед ним.

– Вы же Хнар-тор! – от волнения он непочтительно ткнул в сторону яутжа пальцем. – Глава семейства и...

Райан запнулся, соображая, о чем говорить дальше. Яутжа повернул голову, пристально вглядываясь в него единственным глазом. Потом задумчиво постучал себя ножом по клыку и развернулся, явно собираясь уходить. Он был невероятно стар, если верить инфосводкам, но Райан не видел ни одного признака увядания.

– Уважаемый, подождите, – окликнул его Райан. – Я понимаю, что причинил ущерб вашему офисному зданию... Но я прошу заметить, что это был несчастный случай! У меня стоит видеорегистратор, он все записывал, я обращусь к страховой компании...

– Выкинь свой регистратор.

– Что? Простите?

– Меня не интересует возмещение.

– Что, правда? О господи! Я безумно... Хотите я... Вы станете почетным членом нашего адамантового клуба! Я готов выписать вам сертификат прямо сейчас, если вы...

Хнар-тор повернулся к нему и захохотал. Райан почувствовал, как краснеет. Высокое давление играло мерзкие шуточки с кровообращением. Стоило только Райану разволноваться, какон не только начинал обливаться потом, но и багровел так, что можно было яичницу жарить.

– Некому выписывать, – непонятно сказал яутжа. – И компании твоей больше нет. Оставь все бумажки себе, глупый человек.

– Прекратите говорить загадками! – не выдержал Райан. – Я и так уже понял, что здесь случилось нечто ужасное! Вам что, доставляет удовольствие надо мной издеваться?

– Случилось, случилось, – кивнул яутжа. – Эвакуация тут случилась.

– Э... эвакуация? – пискнул Райан. – Как... то есть... когда? Какое сегодня число?!

– Двадцатое айлул.

Райан схватился за сердце, но вовремя сообразил, что падать на пол нежелательно. 

Двадцатое! В Башню он явился девятого после обеда. Это значит, что он просидел в своем лит-кэбе десять дней!  
Это объясняло и адскую боль в мышцах, и головокружение, и...

Желудок дал знать о себе первым отчаянным стоном.

– Странно, что ты живой, – протянул яутжа.

От неожиданности желудок пугливо затих. Райан слегка икнул.

– По... почему странно?

– Зараза распространилась быстро, и большинство умерло.

Райан все-таки сел, где стоял. Плюхнулся всем весом – колени отказались удерживать груз шокирующей новости. Одно дело предполагать, и совсем другое – получить доказательства.

Яутжа присел перед ним, протянул руку и схватил Райана за запястье. Почему-то Райан представил, что сейчас старый охотник начнет его резать на части, и он заранее мысленно тысячу раз скончался в муках, но яутжа всего лишь поднял его руку повыше и присмотрелся к пухлой ладони, особое внимание уделив пальцам.

– А почему вы здесь?– спросил Райан, борясь с накатывающей предобморочной слабостью. – Вас не взяли?

– Я стар. Могу позволить себе развлекаться на заброшенной планете.

– Заброшенной? – тупо повторил Райан.

– Ты плохо меня слушал, человек? Я же сказал, что была эвакуация. Теперь здесь карантин. Все, что могли, подняли на орбиту, остальное бросили.

– И что же нам делать?– Райан всплеснул свободной рукой.– Мы должны найти передатчик! Нужно сигнализировать, что мы здесь остались! Это же категорически неправильно, бросать гражданское население, а тем более представителей других планет! Почему вы этим не занялись? Ах да, простите, – от возмущения у него прорезалась язвительность, – вы же тут развлекаетесь. Просто замечательно! Тогда я сам найду передатчик и попрошу меня отсюда забрать!

Яутжа засмеялся, выпуская его руку. Утробный хохот нагонял ужас. Райан нахмурился и скинул изодранный пиджак. В помещении было жарко. Наверное, в ходе эвакуации отключили большинство энергоконтуров, и остались работать только автономные. 

– Ты переболел, пока валялся здесь. Теперь ты нечистый.

Жара сменилась моментальным холодом. Внутренний озноб выплеснулся из копчика и растекся по всему телу. Райан в панике осмотрел себя, насколько мог. Куски плоти от него не отваливались, однако теперь он обратил внимание на то же, что чутьраньше заметил яутжа: ногтевые лунки потемнели, сделались нездорово-зеленоватого цвета вместо привычного белого. 

Каких-то чудовищных признаков внутри себя Райан не ощущал. Но слова яутжа поселили в нем отчаянный страх.

– Я... наверное, мне нужен врач, – слабым голосом сказал он.

– Поищи, – осклабился Хнар-тор. – Рискнешь послать своим соплеменникам сигнал? 

Райан машинально посмотрел на ногтевые лунки еще раз и опустил голову.

* * *

Дамаск был городом-миллиардником. Ровно один миллиард и двести тысяч коренного населения плюс около семисот тысяч туристов, прибывающих полюбоваться на красоты Сирии. Итого два миллиарда разумных существ.

Райанзадумался, сколько из них было эвакуировано, сколько застряло на экскурсиях по пляжам Бэла и скалистым лабиринтам Зенобии... а сколько съедено или превратилось в уродов.

Задумался он зря. Стоило только отвлечься, как под ноги предсказуемо кинулся один из обломков цивилизации, щедроразбросанных по дороге. Райан с проклятьем схватился за воздух, но не удержался и рухнул на четвереньки.

– Ты бесполезен, человек.

– Отстань!

Райан сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты». В условиях тяжелейшего перехода излишние реверансы были абсолютно ни к чему.

Поначалу Райан вовсе не собирался идти за главой семейства, но как только яутжа скрылся из виду, оставив его наедине с лит-кэбом, у Райана началась самая настоящая паника. Ему тут же начали мерещиться шорохи и скрежет челюстей, жаждущих впиться в его теплое большое тело. 

Самоуспокоения хватило ровно на три минуты, во время которых Райан старательно считал просебя секунды, стараясь успокоиться. А потом сдавленно взвыл, вскочил и кинулся следом за ушедшим яутжа.

Он не мог просто остаться один.Ему нужна была какая-то передышка, определенное время, которое можно было провести в компании хорошо вооруженного головореза. 

Несмотря на предполагаемую старость, если не древность,яутжа производил впечатление существа, не понаслышке знакомого с массовыми убийствами. 

На практике Райан убедился в этом почти сразу же. Стоило ему догнать Хнар-тора, как им навстречу вывернула первая кучка уродов.

Пока Райанвновь хватался за сердце, яутжа молча прыгнул прямо в центр бредущих монстров и с хеканьем принялся в буквальном смысле крошить их в салат.

После этого Райана стошнило.

Проблевавшись пустой желчью и водой, он пришел в окончательное отчаяние и так же окончательно решил, что один не выживет. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не найдет подходящий транспорт. 

Поэтому приходилось тащиться следом за целеустремленно идущим яутжа.  
Тот не сказал, куда направляется, а Райан и не спрашивал. Ему было абсолютно все равно. Дамаск – город-гигант, идти от одного края до другого можно было добрую неделю, а то и больше – в пеших походахРайан не разбирался. Но он точно знал, что найдет себе транспорт раньше, чем город закончится.

К удивлению и облегчению Райана,яутжа терпеливо ждал его, несмотря на то, что сам Райан отчаянно не поспевал за ним. Хнар-тор неизменно вырывался вперед, размашисто шагая среди камней, потом тормозил на возвышенности и оглядывался с внимательностью дроида-ищейки. Пользуясь этими паузами, Райан карабкался за ним, спотыкаясь о все выщербины дорожного покрытия. Все его существо отчаянно вопило о том что надо выбирать места почище, но Райан не рисковал влезать с предложениями, опасаясь, что яутжа просто бросит его в этом опустевшем городе.

– Господи, есть-то как хочется, – простоналРайан, в очереднойраз догнав Хнар-тора.

Яутжа, крутивший клинок в пальцах, бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

– Хм-м. Ты такой жирный, зачем тебе еда?

– Не жирный! У меня альтернативное телосложение!

– Человеческая туша, – осклабился Хнар-тор.

Дальнейший спор был бессмысленен. Яутжа вновь поднялся, и Райану пришлось поторопиться. 

Впрочем, разговор бесследно не прошел. Яутжапопетлял по улицам, и неожиданно вывел Райана к фуд-центру. Почти рыдая от счастья, Райан припустил к прилавкам с любимыми названиями. 

Разочарование, постигшее его, когда он обнаружил, чтовсеиспорчено, было таким сильным, что он опустился на пол и прислонился к витрине с броскими надписями «Низкокалорийное! Абсолютнобезлактозное! Лучшее мороженое Дамаска!»

В самой витрине застыла корка чего-то неаппетитного, похожего на горки плесени.

– Здесь мало что осталось, – Хнар-тор подошел ближе и присел на корточки. – Зараза пожрала все биологическое. Уцелела только вода.

– А ты что ешь? – не выдержал Райан.

Яутжа засмеялся и покачал головой. Райан тяжко вздохнул, поняв, что инопланетные существа не так зависимы от калорий, как его бедный желудок. Следующей мыслью была внезапная твердая уверенность в том, что Хнар-тор пожирает убитых уродов. Райан в ужасе покосился на охотника, но тот не заметил этого.

«Нет-нет, – мысленно забормотал Райан. – Глупости, они заразные... невкусные еще, наверное. Тьфу!»

– Крысы, – внезапно сказал Хнар-тор. – Если очень голодный, можешь сожрать их.

– О боже, – простонал Райан.

– Только сначала поймай.

– Да это сумасшествие!

* * *

На второй день Райан согласился, что крысы – не худший вариант. Вообще-то это были даже не крысы – грызунов на Сирии не водилось. В городе промышляли стайки помоечных хищников, которых по земной традиции назвали крысами. И на вкус они были... неплохими.

– А это точно не опасно?– промычал Райан, отрывая зубами куски от тушки. – Почему ты не ешь?

– Предпочитаю другие деликатесы. Жуй медленнее, человек, не то подавишься.

– Спасибо, – пробормоталРайан и вытерся рукавом пиджака.

Пиджак надо было менять. Самому не мешало бы помыться. А еще отдохнуть. Но с этим было не очень. Хнар-тор наконец-то рассказал, почему он так целеустремленно движется на запад. 

В Дамаске находилась производственная база «Ликорп Нова». Райан слышал про них, но не думал, что столкнется хоть однажды в жизни. «Ликорп» производили теломеразу, выпуская на ее основе дико дорогие, но безусловно эффективные «таблетки против смерти». 

И Райан понимал, почему Хнар-тор так заинтересован в этом предприятии. Охотник не выглядел развалиной, но если он говорил о том, что стар, значит, так и было.Вероятно, он был еще и очень жадным, раз собрался захватить все самолично, не побоявшись героически сдохнуть по пути от зубов зараженных тварей.

Хотя встречались эти гады не так уж и часто. 

Поначалу Райан думал, что весь путь будет состоять из череды смертельно опасных перебежек, но вскоре выяснилось, что зараженные рассыпались по всей территории, и главное – вовремя обходить большие скопища. Яутжа в этом оказался большой дока.

Вот только идти было невыносимо тяжело.

Пока еще хватало запала, Райан шарил глазами по сторонам, надеясь отыскать средство передвижения. К сожалению, ничем, кроме лит-кэбов Райан управлять не умел, да и не видел вокруг наземного транспорта. Вся энергосеть была выключена, и легкие электромобили разрядились за несколько дней. То есть еще до того, как он вышел из комы. 

Он попытался освоить найденный на стоянке аэробайк, но своенравное транспортное средство сначала скинуло его с себя, а потом заискрило и сдохло.

Хнар-тор никак не прокомментировал это событие, но Райану было настолько жгуче стыдно, будто он опозорился перед собранием акционеров на ежегодном отчете. Например, штаны треснули прямо посреди доклада...

Впрочем, штаны действительно треснули,когда они переходили мост над Барадой. 

Сам мост был вполне цел, но столкнувшиеся на нем машины загромождали свободное пространство. Яутжа передвигался по крышам, прыгая с одной тачки на другую, а Райану оставалось только протискиваться между раскаленными железяками.Об одну-то из них штаны он и разорвал.

И все же, невзирая на ужасную усталость, потерю достоинства и головную боль от слишком яркого солнца, Райан упорно тащился следом за «стариком», пыхтя и мысленно проклиная фастфуд.

С другой стороны, даже фастфуд сейчас пришелся бы кстати. Мучительный голод терзал желудок и, казалось, запускал свои когти даже в остальные внутренние органы. Все в животе корчилось и вопило. Райан уговаривал себя потерпеть, вспоминая, что читал, будто голод утихает через некоторое время – как только прекратится выделение желудочного сока. 

Но они шли уже второй день, а боль даже не думала утихать.

– Хнар-тор! – окликнул он, останавливаясь. – Погоди! Я есть хочу...

– Ты ел утром,– откликнулся яутжа и перепрыгнул на перила.

Райан втянул воздух, глядя, как огромная туша балансирует на тонких тросах. То есть тросы-то были прочными, но вот равновесие... Райану не хотелось бы, чтобы его охранник свалился в реку.

– Это была всего лишь одна крыса, – обиженнооткликнулсяРайан.

Яутжа не ответил, продолжая рассматривать что-то на другом краю моста. 

Воспользовавшись случаем, Райан привалился к машине, скрутил крышечку бутылки и принялся жадно пить. Весь запас воды он тащил с собой. Яутжа буркнул, что ему вода не нужна, и Райан понял, что лучше даже не заикаться в плане помощи с переноской. 

Шесть полуторалитровых бутылей, запиханных в рюкзак, тянули его к земле, но каждый раз, когда ему хотелось вышвырнуть к чертям проклятый груз, приходило понимание, что в этом случае ему светит просто помереть от сгущения крови в такую жару.И он пер дальше.

– Хочешь еще пожрать сегодня – шевелись быстрее, – сказал Хнар-тор.

– Что случилось?

– Зараженные.

Райан поперхнулся и раскашлялся. Слезы брызнули из глаз, он едва не уронил бутылку, но все-таки сумел ее поймать. В дикой спешке закрутив крышку, он пихнул бутыль в рюкзак и взгромоздил его на себя. В спину отдало болью, но Райан стиснул зубы и решил ее полностью игнорировать.

– Давай-давай, мясо, – подбодрил яутжа. – Есть шанс спуститься до того, как они подоспеют.

И Райан побежал.

* * *

Третий день был ужасен. Райан втайне надеялся, что за целых два дня успел натренироваться, и ему станет чуть легче, однако все надежды разбились о реальность. К тому же внезапно начал натирать левый ботинок. Райанкрепился, сколько мог, а потом махнул рукой и сел прямо на клумбу с цветами.

Они шли по улице Сук Хамедие– одной из самых благополучных и красивых. Здесь располагались ювелирные магазины, поэтому за местными клумбами и пальмовыми кустами особенно тщательно ухаживали. Даже сейчас, когда отключились системы полива, зелень все еще отважно сражалась с палящим солнцем. 

Витрины были закрыты тяжелыми рольставнями, а те немногие, что остались без защиты – разграблены. Хотя грабители очень торопились: Райан видел, что кое-где на мостовой холодно поблескивает голубое золото. Только у него совершенно не было сил встать и добраться хотя бы до одной побрякушки.

– Ты жалок, – заявил Хнар-тор, прекратив расхаживать перед ним.

– Отлично, тогда оставь меня, – буркнул Райан.

Он действительно уже почти смирился с тем, что просто не сможет идти дальше. Страх гнал вперед, но физические страдания оказались сильнее. Нога без ботинка и носка выглядела печально: белая, опухшая, а уж если посмотреть на пятку, то хоть плачь. Содранная кожа, самая натуральная кровавая рана и полная безысходность.

– Я подхвачу сепсис и помру, – с тоской сказал Райан.

Хнар-тор пощелкал клыками и направился к одной из разрушенных витрин.Нырнув в пролом, он скрылся в недрах магазина. Райан вздохнул и достал бутыль с водой. Это была уже четвертая по счету.Он изо всех сил старался экономить, но удушающая жара вынуждала пить больше и чаще. 

Райан рассчитывал найти очередной магазин или воспользоваться одним из знаменитых минеральных источников, которые должны были располагаться у них на пути.Только теперь он не был уверен, что доберется до источников.

– Эй, человек!

Райан резко поднял голову и увиделяутжа, помахивающего ему из окна.

– На!

Хнар-тор швырнул вниз что-то. Райан поднялся и похромал к месту падения. Упавшее выглядело как сверток ткани. Присев, Райан развязал узел потными пальцами и заглянул внутрь. Это были национальные сирийские бельха. Красивые, расшитые геометрическим узором. В узорах Райан разбирался еще меньше, чем в транспорте, но выглядело это дорого. Аглавное, что туфли были без задников.

Яутжа угадал даже с размером – Райан влез в туфли, как в родные. 

– Давай топай живее – сказал Хнар-тор, свешиваясь из окна. – Опять эти уроды.

– Куда идти? – мужественноспросил Райан.

– Поднимайся сюда, – велел яутжа.

Райан кинулся за рюкзаком, забросил его на плечо и поспешил в здание. Перелезая через осколкивитрины, он предсказуемо зацепился брюками, но даже не стал переживать из-за очередной прорехи. 

Вскарабкавшись по узкой лестнице на второй этаж, он плюхнулся на пол, шумно отдуваюсь. Вновь захотелось пить, но он сдержался. Даже голод слегка отступил перед новой опасностью.

– Стрелять умеешь? – осведомился Хнар-тор.

Райан яростно замотал головой.

– А придется.

Яутжа ткнул на стену. Райан перевел туда взгляд и с изумлением обнаружил, что вся она увешана оружием. Судя по всему, владельцы ювелирного магазина были хорошо подготовлены. А вот почему они не забрали оружие – об этом Райан предпочел не думать.

– Не буду, – шепотом сказал он. – Толку от меня нет!

– Бери оружие, слизняк. Или я скину тебя как приманку.

Задохнувшись от негодования, Райан поднялся и по стеночке двинулся к жуткой выставке. Он тыкался в винтовки, пока не нащупал что-то более-менее легкое. Сняв оружие со стены, он беспомощно завертел его в руках.

– Неплохо, – заметилХнар-тор, обернувшись от окна. – В голову себе не целься, дурак. Положишь на подоконник, будешь стрелять по уродам.

– А ты что?– набрался смелости Райан.

– А я вниз, – осклабился яутжа.

И действительно прыгнул вниз, словно там было не четыре метра высоты.

Райан чуть не подавился от неожиданности и поспешил к окну.

Яутжа стоял перед зданием, вертя головой. Раскинутые руки ощетинились лезвиями, и он плавно вычерчивал ими в воздухе, рисуя некие фигуры. Райан утер потный лоб и осторожноопустил ствол на подоконник. Солнце так и жарило, будто задалось целью доконать его. 

– Ну уж нет, – прошептал Райан. – Я до этих таблеток доберусь!

Он слабо верил, что яутжа рвется за лекарством от старости без всякой поддержки. Если уж главе семейства настолько приспичило, значит, у него был запасной план отхода. И Райан твердо намеревался включить себя в этот план.  
Разжиться десяткомволшебныхкругляшков он был тоже очень не прочь. 

Он даже рассматривал вариант полета на яутжскую планету, пока не утихнут все дрязги с карантином. Может, отсидеться там с годик-другой. Райан знал, что можетуболтать многих, и у него были живые примеры в лице покупателей. А поскольку яутжаон впихивать ничего не собирался, а всего лишь намеревался попросить о маленькой услуге, то ирассчитывал на снисходительное отношение. Особенноесли он будет оказывать всяческую помощь на нелегком пути через Дамаск.

Преисполнившись решимости, он сжал приклад.

Самым страшным в уродах было их безмолвие. Пораженные болезнью тела разваливались, еле сдерживаемые чем-то мерзким, похожим на черную смолу, и от голосовых связок у этих монстров точно ничего не осталось. 

Они выныривали из проемов между домами молча, и все как один перли на Хнар-тора. Яутжа взмахнул руками и заревел. Уроды кинулись на него всем скопом.

– А-а-а!

Райанупоказалось, что он заорал на весь квартал, но на самом деле из перехваченного горла вырвался лишь громкий сип. Стиснув приклад еще сильнее, Райан наконец-то нажал на спусковойкрючок. 

Винтовка вздрогнула и так же беззвучно выплюнула сноп голубого огня. Первый выстрел ушел вникуда, и Райан проклял себя за несобранность. 

Сопя как поврежденный двигатель, он переложил винтовку и вновь нажал, уже старательно прицеливаясь.Последовавший залп поджарил сразу нескольких уродов, и Райан торжествующе хохотнул. 

Бить рядом с яутжа он не решался, поэтому взял на себя миссию по зачистке подступающих легионов. 

Их было чертовскимного, и вскоре радость сменилась страхом, а потом и отчаянием. Хнар-тор внизу крутился как машина смерти, уничтожая уродов, но, кажется, даже он начал понимать, что всех не перебьешь. 

Концентратор бешено вращался, и винтовка постоянно норовила уйти налево. Райан подвывал от ужаса, еле выправляя приклад мокрыми ладонями. Он уже проклинал охотника с его идиотскими развлечениями, но отступать теперь было некуда.

Винтовка выплюнула последний заряд и сдохла. Райан еще пару мгновений отчаянно жал на крючок, затем опомнился и обернулся, собираясь найти замену.

Прямо перед ним чернела разинутая пасть, полная осколочно торчащих зубов.

Райан издал пронзительный визг.

Урод растянул пасть еще шире и шагнул ему навстречу. 

Вскинув руки, Райан изовсех сил ударил. Винтовка столкнулась с головой урода, и череп лопнул. Раскололся, точно сочная пустынная дыня. Только брызнул из нее не золотой сок, а гниль и вонючая жижа. Райан втянул воздух, пропитанный диким, невыносимым смрадом, и понял, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Тошнота подобралась к горлу стремительным склизким комком. 

Он уже собирался упасть в обморок, когда заметил, что в распахнутуюдверь вползает еще что-то невыносимо страшное, желающее сожрать его целиком.

– Ну уж нет, суки!

Не слыша себя, Райан кинулся к стене, сорвал первое попавшееся оружие, развернул стволом к вползающей твари и начал стрелять.

* * *

Уроды бродили внизу, то и дело тыкаясь в запертую дверь. Хнар-тор зло ворчал, провожая их взглядом, и его единственный глаз то и дело наливался кровью. Райан мрачно сидел в обнимку с рюкзаком и страдал от голода. Крыс у него было всего две, и одну он уже сожрал. Срок их заточения медленно растягивался с перспективой превратиться в бесконечный.

Со вчерашнего дня никаких подвижек не происходило. Райан развлекался тем, что пытался вспомнить, в какой момент уроды в его убежище закончились и начался Хнар-тор. Попытки были тщетными – память наглухо заблокировала ужасные минуты. Помнил Райан только как яутжа трясет его за плечи, рыча бессвязные проклятья, а потом дает оплеуху.

От оплеухи до сих пор болела вся правая половина лица. Райан злился и с Хнар-тором не разговаривал. 

Впрочем, яутжа вовсе от этого не страдал. Он то расхаживал от стены к стене, то приседал на подоконник и смотрел вниз. К оружию на стене он даже не притрагивался. Райан не мог понять, с чем это связано, нопредполагал, что яутжа разбирается в деле уничтожения добычи куда лучше консультанта по косметическим продуктам.Поэтому вопросы задавать не собирался.

Яутжа еще раз прошелся от стены к стене и остановился напротив Райана.

– Вставай, – приказал он.

– Не буду, – буркнул Райан. – Если ты собрался бежать через окно, то я...

Хнар-тор наклонился, схватил его за шиворот и вздернул на ноги. Рубашка затрещала, Райан издал возглас недовольства. Яутжаотпустил его и демонстративно отряхнул руки. Райан нахмурился, понимая, что выглядит преотвратно, а уж воняет, наверное, и того хуже. Помыться здесь былонегде, а питьевую воду он на такие роскошества не тратил.

– Я голоден! – объявил яутжа.

– Ну, у меня осталась еще одна крыса, – неохотно протянул Райан. В желудке опять заворчало. – Можно ее по частям...

– Нет, человек, теперь настало твое время.

Райан поднял бровь, выжидательно глядя на яутжа. Смотреть приходилось снизу вверх, и это несколько волновало. Хнар-тор нависал над ним как-то очень угрожающе.

– Раздевайся, – велел яутжа.

– Что?

– Снимай одежду, человек.

– Сейчас не время для идиотских шуточек! – заорал Райан, мгновенно краснея. Он вспомнил мельком слышанные фразочки насчет любви яутжа к экспериментам, в том числе и эротическим, и это еговсерьез разозлило. – Вы с ума сошли, что ли?

От негодования он вновь перешел на официально-отстраненное «Вы».

– Нет. Я. Голоден.

– Не понимаю, – упавшим голосом сказал Райан.

Ему стало неожиданно страшно.

– Ты жирный и питательный. Ходячий запас калорий. Думаю, я начну с твоего брюха.

– Это что, все еще шуточки?

Райан попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла жалкой. Яутжа сощурился.

– Думаешь, я потащил бы человека с собой просто так? Может, ты решил, что нравишься мне? Или что я, Хнар-тор Великий, глава семейства Хинаури, испытываю к тебе жалость?

С каждым словом голос яутжа становился все громче, и в конце он уже просто громыхал. 

– Я думаю, что вы цивилизованное существо! – пискнул Райан. – И вы должны понимать, что это чушь!

Яутжа растянул перепонки, приоткрыл влажную пасть и достал из-за пояса короткий широкий нож.

Райан отступил на шаг, вытер руки о штаны и сглотнул. Вскинув подбородок, он попробовал подобрать нужные слова. Яутжа шагнул к нему, перебрасывая нож в другую ладонь.

Все мысли испарились из головыРайана, оставив пустоту и ужас.

Райанкрутанулся и с воплем кинулся бежать. 

Ему казалось, что от страха у него выросли крылья. В спину ударило что-то острое, но он даже не остановился. Пока ноги работали, он собирался мчаться изо всех сил.

Пока ноги... работали...

Райан понял, что падает. Пол приближался невыносимо медленно, и Райан с затухающим изумлением ощутил, как врезается животом в твердую поверхность, и как его бедный желудок едва не лопается от такого обращения.

Световой обзор стремительно сужался. Райан пытался пошевелить хотя бы рукой, но она весила тонны две. Больше, чем весь он сам. Он услышал шаги, попробовал повернуть голову, но смог только переместить взгляд.

Хнар-тор присел рядом с ним на корточки. Взял Райана за волосы и вынудил поднять голову.

– Не бойся, – сказал он. – Всего за раз я тебя не сожру.

Последним, что ощутилРайан, были его собственные стремительно намокающие штаны.

* * *

Страшно болело все тело. Сшитая кожа сочилась сукровицей. Швы зудели, и Райан из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не начать вырывать из себя грубые черные нитки.

Проклятыйяутжа следил за ним, и едва Райантянулся к животу, начинал угрожающе ворчать. Страх перед наказанием заставлял Райана отдергивать руки.

– Не вопи, – предупредил яутжа. – А то сожру.

– Ты и так меня жрешь, сука! – со слезами выкрикнул Райан.

– Не-ет. Я тебя уменьшаю.

Последнее слово Хнар-тор выговорил с таким удовольствием, что Райан едва не разрыдался от ужаса. Он понятия не имел, откуда паскудныйяутжа взял нужные хирургические инструменты, но дела обстояли именно так, как он и сказал – объем тела Райана существенно уменьшился.

– Внутренние органы целы, – фыркнул Хнар-тор. – Я беру только те запасы, которые ты с таким трудом таскаешь на себе.

Райан с содроганием оглянулся, но нигде не обнаружил нарисованной его воспаленным сознанием кастрюли с человечьим жиром.Хнар-тор поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся, демонстративно почесав клыки друг об друга. Райан закрыл глаза и подумал, что надо было умереть еще встретив уродов на забитом машинами мосту.

Вообще-то он должен был умереть вчера, когда Хнар-тор зарезал его, словно свинью. Райан должен был истечь кровью, не получив должного медицинского ухода, или, в крайнем случае, сейчас его должна была скосить гнойная лихорадка. Но вместо этого он дико страдал и очень хотел почесаться.

– Ночью уходим, – сказал яутжа. – Теперь я чувствую, что восстановил силы.

– Да ты сраный людоед, – безнадежно сказал Райан.

– Что? Ты жалеешь о съеденном? А я видел, как ваши врачи срезали с таких же, как ты, гораздо больше.

Райан все-таки отчаянно почесался, и яутжа зарычал. Схватив Райана за руки, он потащил его к себе, прижал, не беспокоясь о том, сколько боли причиняет, и сел на пол. Райан, полупридушенный и вынужденный корячиться возле холодной решетки, протестующе захрипел.

– Спи, – грозно сказал яутжа. – Я потратил на тебя регенекс, поэтому ты теперь моя собственность.

С этим утверждением Райан был категорически несогласен, но сражаться с яутжа, пусть и престарелым, было сродни самоубийству. 

Он попытался устроиться как-нибудь поудобнее, понял, что больно будет во всех положениях, и обреченно расслабился.

* * *

От сложившейся ситуации Райан испытывал некое мрачное, извращенное удовлетворение. После того, как яутжа в буквальном смысле отожрал от него кусок, его поведение изменилось. Теперь Райану не приходилось бежать за ним, сломя голову и выбиваясь из сил. Хнар-тор смотрел на него почти с нежностью, то и дело щуря единственный глаз. Он даже помогал Райану, в буквальном смысле подставляя плечо на сложных участках пути. И хотя Райану казалось, что при этом он ощупывает его, выбирая кусочек помягче, это все же было гораздо лучше, чем плестись в кильватере, боясь остаться одному. 

Вдобавок яутжа начал рыскать по магазинам, всерьез ища нормальную еду. 

К сожалению, вирус действительно перепортил девяносто девять процентов всех продовольственных запасов Дамаска. Хнар-тору удалось обнаружить только несколько убойно запакованных сладких концентратов. Казалось, их паковали на случай всеобщей катастрофы. 

Текущая обстановка под это определение подходила как нельзя лучше.

– Ешь больше, – сказал яутжа, глядя, как Райан, давясь и захлебываясь, буквально вытрясает в себя содержимое банки. – Хочу, чтобы ты был сладкий.

Райан подавился в очередной раз и жрать немедленно перестал. Молчаливая дуэль взглядами длилась недолго: Райан сдался и обреченно продолжил запихивать в себя концентрат под одобрительное ворчание.

* * *

Они по-прежнему шли к цели яутжа, и Райан с прискорбием обнаружил, что как раз после изуверской операции начал чувствовать себя лучше и двигаться быстрее. Он не решался даже прикинуть, скольки килограмм лишился, трусливо пряча факты от себя самого под просторным балахоном, который Хнар-тор вытащил из очередного магазина.

Помимо балахона яутжа раздобыл наголовное покрытие, выполненное во все тех же традиционных сирийских техниках. Райан мысленно мрачно иронизировал, сравнивая себя с местным шейхом. 

Только на шейхе не болтались рюкзак и винтовка. Вот эти-то два предмета яутжа забирать у него не стал, видимо посчитав уровень заботы и без того достаточным.

Уродов в таком количестве им больше не попадалось, а те единицы, что выныривали навстречу, яутжа снимал молча и без лишнего битья кулаком в грудь. Райану больше так и не пришлось брать огнестрел в руки. И он был этому очень рад.

За чисто житейскими проблемами – найти воды, перемотать ноги, устроиться на ночлег, защититься от песка, пробивающегося из далеких пустынь Эш-шам– прошли еще два дня.

Утром третьего, очнувшись от необычайно тяжелого забытья, Райан с изумлением и негодованием обнаружил, что Хнар-тор покусился на него еще раз.

– Да ты бы хоть предупреждал! – в отчаянии крикнул Райан, перестав вспоминать все известные ему ругательства. – Да что ж ты натворил! Как я пойду?

Яутжа делал вид, что не слышит. Райан лежал на животе и страдал, взывая к небесам. Хренов людоед в буквальном смысле обкромсал его задницу. 

– Лучше б опять за живот взялся! – в сердцах закончил Райан и уронил голову на руки.

– Еще не зажило. Но потом я и до него доберусь, – оптимистично пообещал яутжа.

Райан всхлипнул и стиснул зубы, стараясь не разрыдаться.

Воду следовало беречь.

Особенно после такой живодерской операции.

* * * 

Грандиозные сооружения «ЛикорпНова» затмевали горизонт. Они были настолько огромны, что казалось, будто до них рукой подать.

На самом деле топать было еще прилично. И, какназло, вся территория помпезной площадиоказалась битком забита уродами. Под тревожное сопение РайанаХнар-тор изучил территорию, убрал крохотный оптический прибор в набедренный пояс и вынес вердикт.

– Пройдем.

– Что? Их же много! – зашептал Райан, задыхаясь от волнения. – Опять ночью? Или стрелять? Или что вообще?

– Зачем ночью, днем пойдем. Когда будет очень жарко.

– Днем? Ну нет, это самоубийство!

– Не волнуйся, мой вкусный человеческий друг, – утешающе сказалХнар-тор. – Я все рассчитал.

 

– Что именно? – уточнил Райан, предпочтяпропустить мимо ушей жутковатое обращение.

– Им становится хуже.Болезнь разрушает их тела все сильнее. Еще несколько жарких дней – и они станут безвредны.

– Безобидны, – машинально поправил Райан. И тут же встрепенулся. – Тогда зачем ты так торопился? Мог бы отсидеться! Мог бы дождаться, когда они сдохнут, и сюда вернутся...

Он замолчал, прервав себя на полуслове. Яутжа внимательно посмотрел на него и довольно улыбнулся, видя, что Райан начинает понимать.

– Так ты специально это затеял? – прошипел Райан.– Чтобы влезть в «Ликорп!», пока все пережидают карантин? Ах будь оно все проклято!

Он в сердцах врезал кулаком в стену и ойкнул от боли. Но хотя бы не задохнулся. 

В такой ситуации обычно давление подскакивало у него так, что приходилось есть леденцы «нормакол!». «Нормакол– приятный вкус и быстрое действие!», – вспомнил Райан. Сейчас он обошелся безо всяких леденцов. По правде говоря, с тех пор как яутжа выпотрошил его, Райан стал чувствовать себя лучше. Хотя болело все, а присесть было вообще невозможно, он начал ощущать чувство странной легкости. И мог пройти большее расстояние, не пыхтя и не обливаясь потом.

Хнар-тор глубокомысленно прорычал что-то себе под нос, но Райан уже не мог успокоиться.

– А меня-то зачем надо было жрать? Зачем весь этот героизм, эти схватки, эта... Охота эта кретинская, а? 

– Иммунитет, – выразительно сказал яутжа. – И ты действительно вкусный.

– Ах иммунитет, – пробормотал Райан.

Крыть было нечем. Он действительно переболел и остался в здравом уме, трезвой памяти и относительно здоровом теле.

– Короче, теперь я вдоле, – твердо сказал он. – Мне полагается компенсация за отъеденный зад!

Яутжа фыркнул еще раз, хлопнул себя по ляжкам и искренне захохотал.

* * *

Хнар-тор оказался прав. В дикую жару уроды постепенно замедлялись, и, как показал пробный обстрел камнями, реагировали все хуже и хуже. 

Замотавшись в свою накидку, Райан выдвинулся на поле боя, вновь перевесив винтовку на грудь. Яутжа взял на себя верхний сектор, включая разведку. Прыгая по вершинам колонн, украшавших площадь перед громадой «Ликорпа!», он служил эдаким путеводным маяком. Райан уже наловчился смотреть в оба и воспринимать яутжа как наводку. Перебегая от колонны к колонне, он лавировал между зараженных уродов, стараясь не дышать слишком громко. 

С гордостью отметив, что это ему дается все лучше, он тут же пожалел о хвастовстве. Один из уродов оказался поживее остальных и резко повернулся к Райану, когда тот огибал колонну. Пришлось очень быстро прятаться, и в процессе Райан не рассчитал. Приложившись задом о крапчатый мрамор, он еле-еле сдержал стон боли. 

Хнар-тор перепрыгнул на другую колонну и присел на корточки. Выглядел он как жутковатая, но, безусловно, мастерски выполненная статуя.

Повертев головой, яутжа указал на мост. Райан и так видел, что легкое, почти невесомое сооружение ведет их точно к цели. Уродов там почти не было.

Яутжа приподнялся и легко спрыгнул. Райан в который раз завистливо подумал, что не отказался бы от такой «старческой медлительности!». Выпрямившись, яутжа поманил его пальцем. Райан неохотно отлепился от колонны, аккуратно обогнул по дуге валяющегося на полу урода, бессильно сучившего полуразложившимися ногами, и подошел ближе.

– Я иду первым. Ты бежишь за мной. Очень быстро, понятно?

– Да зачем это все... – с досадой начал Райан.

Яутжа откинул наручную панель, пару раз ткнул в нее и отстегнул массивный браслет полностью. Райан услышал тиканье. Оно было равномерным и каким-то пугающим.

– Бум! – сказал Хнар-тор и оскалился.

Райан перекинул винтовку обратно, поддернул полы накидки и завязал их узлом, стараясь не тревожить зудящие швы.  
Яутжа развернулся и почти прыжками устремился по мосту. Райан припустил следом, стиснув зубы. 

На бегу яутжа опять же молча и страшно раскидывал уродов, иногда специально делая длинные прыжки в стороны. Райан с грустнойсамоиронией подумал, что вряд ли еще кто-то так заботился о своей еде, и тут же прогнал эту обидную мысль. Вместо этого он сосредоточился, чтобы не поскользнуться. Туфли были удобными, но вряд ли предполагалось, что их владелец будет носиться как подстреленный в задницу. А задница, кстати, невероятно болела. При каждом шаге ему словно втыкали нож и проводили им по задней поверхности бедра до самого колена.

Райан замедлился, и в это мгновение яутжа высоко подбросил в воздух браслет. Тот пролетел по крутой дуге и упал где-то позади Райана. Бывший консультант вытаращил глаза и припустил так, что в груди мгновенно закололо. Ноги пытались сложить с себя полномочия, однако Райан упрямо наддавал ходу. 

Тиканье эхом стучало в голове, и вместе с ним он машинально считал. Раз, два, три...

На двенадцатой секунде мост кончился. Райан влетел на широкую площадку и тут же шлепнулся на бок. Дыхание закончилось. Он смотрел в спину яутжа, смутно удивляясь, зачем тот все еще бежит. Словно услышав, Хнар-тор обернулся. Так же стремительно метнулся обратно, схватил Райана за накидку и дернул с неожиданной яростью. Фактически запустил, как шар в нью-боулинге.

Проскользив по гладкой плитке, Райан попытался спросить, за что охотник поступает с ним так жестоко, и в этот момент браслет рванул.

Райан сжался в испуганный комочек, состоящий из жира и какашек. Взрывная волна протащила его еще несколько метров, кувыркнула и сбросила прямиком на пострадавшую задницу. Слезы брызнули сами собой.  
Райан еще жалел себя и пытался сообразить, какие части от него отвалились в полете, как рядом раздалось клацанье когтей.

– Вставай.

Хнар-тор ткнул его в бок. Райан застонал и отмахнулся. Ему нужна была передышка, желательно – в виде краткосрочного забвения. Но охотник был абсолютно безжалостен. Подняв Райана под треск одежды, он тряхнул его и поставил на ноги.

– Вперед, – велел он. – Корабль ждать не будет.

– Корабль?

Простое слово породило у Райана целый взрыв эмоций.

– Да. Они скоро будут здесь. Поторопись, если не хочешь остаться.

Райан выпрямился и сделал пока еще неуверенный шаг. Корабль! 

Эта мысль переполнила его ликованием, сходным с воздействием наркотика. В бесконечном мраке вспыхнула целая сверхновая надежды. Проклятый яутжа все-таки оказался существом с понятием чести и достоинства. Фактически он пригласил Райана на родовой корабль. Само по себе это уже тянуло на целое достижение, а вкупе с обстоятельствами – на целый дар богов.

Ведь на самом деле Райан не был уверен, что его талант убалтывания сработал бы на престарелом существе, пережившем не одно поколение людей.

– Я иду, – сказал Райан. – Веди!

Хнар-тор опять засмеялся.

* * *

Топая по корпусам «Ликорп», Райан не переставал оглядываться. Они проходили сквозь огромные приемные залы, сквозь комнаты совещаний, какие-то обзорные, явно экскурсионные помещения... Везде было чисто, пусто и абсолютно безлюдно. 

– Видно, что эвакуировались они строго по плану, – заметил Райан. – Не боишься, что все вывезли?

– Не боюсь, – буркнул Хнар-тор. – Я стар и не привык бояться неудач.

– Так ты что, не уверен? – почти возопил Райан, тормозя на месте.

– Я же сказал, что развлекаюсь здесь.

Райан поднял руки к потолку, но яутжа даже не остановился, поэтому выражать всю полноту чувств оказалось некому. Проклиная своего спутника, Райан кинулся следом. У него в голове не укладывалось, как можно остаться в карантинной зоне и полезть в самое ее пекло без предварительной разведки, просто понадеявшись на удачу.

Утешало, что хотя бы вызвать себе корабль яутжа додумался или, там, запланировал, тут уже Райан окончательно запутался. Вероятно, владельцу Башни не хотелось потом объясняться с владельцами «Ликорп» за пробитые в стенах бреши.

Еще два зала спустяРайан изменил первоначальное мнение. Похоже, что старыйяутжа все-таки готовился к этому походу. Возможно, все те десять дней, что Райан провел в Башне. Хотя что там было на самом деле, оставалось только гадать. По крайней мере, шел Хнар-тор очень уверенно. 

– Что, карту где-то припрятал?– опять не выдержал Райан.

Яутжа на ходу обернулся и одарил его взглядом. В этом пустом и одновременно угрожающем взоре Райан прочел о себе все, что думал охотник про людей в целом и про особо съедобных представителей людской расы в частности. Всякое желание дискутировать немедленно пропало.

* * *

– М-м, то что нужно... Эй, человек, бери больше, не стесняйся.

– С чего вдруг такая щедрость?

Несмотря на перепалку, Райан лихорадочно выгребал выставочные образцы прямиком с разбитой витрины. Смешно, но стекло оказалось совершенно обычным, и когда Хнар-тор сказал «бей», Райан просто стукнул по нему прикладом винтовки. Подчинение приказам яутжа уже стало привычным делом.

– Все равно я тебя съем.

Райан застыл на месте. Яутжа покосился на него и засмеялся.

– Ладно, я пошутил, человек. Считай это моей страховкой.

– Что-что?

Райан все-таки перестал запихивать таблетки в карманы.

Яутжа не брался за таблетки, он собирал со второй полки инъекционные капсулы. Прямо под выставочными образцами хранился целый долбаный ящик бессмертия.

– Тут везде камеры, – пояснил яутжа. – На мне заслон есть, на тебе нет. Ты грабитель.

Райан панически оглянулся. В обстановке полного апокалипсиса он совершенно забыл о такой вещи, как слежка. Собственный вандализм казался чем-то естественным и обыденным, но теперь... теперь его прошиб холодный пот. Он разжал пальцы, выпуская последнюю горсть, и таблетки с веселым перестуком покатились пополу.

– Ай-яй, – безо всякого сожаления сказал яутжа. – Порядочный гражданин, человек, и вдруг грабитель.

– Заткнись! – заорал Райан, поднимая кулаки.

– Еще и психические болезни. Кричит на пустоту. Потом будешь объяснять, что невидимый яутжа заставил тебя так сделать?

– Чего ты добиваешься? – почти в истерике закричал Райан. – Что? Хочешь меня подставить, да? Не выйдет!

Сдернув винтовку с живота он прицелился в яутжа. Хнар-тор пошевелил когтями и вновь расплылся в улыбке. 

Руки у Райана тряслись, мысли в голове скакали как бешеные. Он пытался сообразить, как повернется его судьба после убийства яутжа. Конечно, он докажет, что действовал отчасти не по своей воле. Может быть, даже докажет, что его принуждали все это время. Особенно, если покажет шрамы.

Но убийство высокопоставленного охотника, главы семейства...

Он вспомнил про корабль яутов и медленно опустил оружие. Хнар-тор одобрительно кивнул, шагнул к нему и вытащил винтовку из ослабевших рук. После чего передвинулна ремне так, чтобы она оказалась за спиной Райана.

– Утешься, ястар и добр. Поэтому и сказал, что тебе лучше поторопиться, если хочешь попасть на корабль.

– Я действительно могу полететь с тобой?– уточнил Райан. – И ты меня не убьешь? Не съешь?

– А ты хочешь таскать на себе все это лишнее мясо?

Райан заморгал, не понимая, к чему клонит яутжа.

– У нас хорошие, м-м, врачеватели. Ты можешь заплатить за перелет своей тушей.

Эпилог.

– Рхан! Рхан!

Вопли молодняка разносились по всему коридору. При том, что коридор таковым называть было как-то стыдно. Гигантская анфилада стрельчатых арок рассекала «Мерцающий» от носа до хвостовых двигателей. Райан оглянулся, ища, откуда на него сейчаснападут, и, заметив движение воздуха, быстро присел. Сжавшееся тело пролетело прямиком у него над макушкой и шлепнулось на камни перехода.

– Ага, – строго сказал Райан. – Плохо учишься, тебя за два нюха видно.

– Подумаешь, – буркнул яутжа, снимая маскировку, и поднялся. Шкура у него была совсем еще светлая, почти без пятен. – Ты же навострился! И ты верткий, как склинт!

– Да, да, – почти добродушно сказал Райан. – Что хотел-то?

– Мы приглашаем тебя на Сход! – торжественно объявил яутжа.

– Что? Слушай, я уже говорил каждому второму из вас, что… Нет! Просто нет!

– О да! Новая кровь хочет услышать твою историю!

– Да ее же уже наизусть знают, – почти с отчаянием сказал Райан.

Яутжа замахал руками и начал многословное объяснение. Тщетно попытавшись перебить его пару раз, Райан сдался. Перед демагогией молодняка он был абсолютно бессилен.

Ради Схода на корабле даже разрешался открытый огонь. Яутжа любили живое пламя и при каждом удобном случае затевали празднество с использованием факелов или хотя бы мелких возжиганий. 

Райаноглянулся, ища себе место, и сразу определил его – в белом круге, отрисованном национальными символами доблести.Отрисовка была сделана с помощью хитро настроенной голограммы, но сути это не меняло.

Едва он уселся на свое место, как яутжа, до сих пор сдерживающиеся, дружно зашумели. 

«Историю! Историю!»– постепенно прорезалось в шуме.

Райан быстро провел рукой, обрезая гвалт до того, как отдельные крики превратились в скандирование.

– Тихо! Вам что, гнев прародительницы нужен?

Яутжа забормотали, что этого-то им совершенно точно ненужно.

– Ну, в общем так. Много-много солнечных лет назад один торговец уникальными товарами решил продать свои сокровища главе семейства Хинаури...


End file.
